Enigma
by Lady Shinimegami
Summary: Warnings: Swearing and violence. 2000 years have passed and once again the earth and humans face being destoyed. Permanent Hiatus.
1. Legend Of Senso or Kamui

Enigma__

  
  


_The Legend Of Senso_

_or Kamui_

  
  


_Once, long, long ago, I assure you, even before you were even conceived. The world was engaged in senso. _

  
  


_Everywhere was chaos. The chaos was created from two armies, the Army of Ten, and the Army of Chi. Both had a fierce leader and six generals who commanded the army with a firm grip. _

  
  


_All armies who went up against them died. They were both undefeated._

  
  


_Finally the two armies were all that was left. The final battle between the two armies was long and took many years to complete._

  
  


_Slowly all the infantry and generals died leaving only the two leaders._

  
  


_The Two Kamui._

  
  


_To save confusion, the Kamui of Chi was known as Fuma, and the Kamui of Ten, known by just that. But only among others. To each other and themselves, they only knew Kamui as their name._

  
  


_The name 'Kamui' means two things: One who represents the majesty of God. One who hunts the majesty of God._

  
  


_None could truly say who was who as they fought._

  
  


_The ketto between the two took them back to their birth place of Tokyo. They went to the only remaining building, the Tokyo Tower._

  
  


_333_

  
  


_The final kekkai was in place by Kamui. The Shinken were out. Their magic at its fullest... most powerful._

  
  


_The fate of the world was finally decided when none other than-_

  
  


"What are you reading Kamii-Chan?" The young girl, Gojin, asked as she came up behind her friend, he didn't even both to turn away from the cave wall to look at her. Instead he just stared, stared and the hieroglyphics from long ago.

  
  


"The Legend of Senso." He replied in his monotone voice. Sometimes he could be very cold and distant, but she knew him well, and she knew that he meant well. Now just wasn't the time to expect him to be happy.

  
  


"Everyone's waiting for you at the funeral..." she mumbled softly taking his left hand that hung numbly by his side, his other hand holding up the lamp that contained the light by which he read.

  
  


"She used to read this stuff to me... when I was a kid. Said she knew all about this stuff." His blue eyes, stained with red from crying, weren't reading anymore, but they were still locked on the wall. His short black hair was unkept and dirty, he didn't care.

  
  


She also had short black hair, but her hair was brushed and went past her ears. She had bright green eyes, curious of the world. She truly was still a child, the same age as he was actually. Same age, but very different. Their age and where they lived was pretty much all they had in common.

  
  


They lived in New Japan. Japan, gone in Earths final battle. However, the place had been absolutely destroyed by Earthquakes, no battles actually took place there. Although, it was said that the final duel between the Kamui took place there. Then again, the whole Kamui thing was a legend.

  
  


There were two armies left in the end, that part was true enough, but the legend that was carved into the wall before them, was simply a legend, written by an old man after the war had finished and New Japan came into existence, almost two thousand years ago.

  
  


But no, he and his late mother had found that legend, depicted it. Read it over and over again, and they believed it. In time everyone came to know this legend, and nobody but them believed it. Well... them and their good friend Kuta. He was quite the eccentric one.

  
  


Kuta, and all their friends were waiting for them now. It was Kamii mothers funeral, she had died only the week before, died in a fire. It was horrible, so sudden...

  
  


"I always wanted to learn how to read this," she said taking a step forward, her right hand dropping Kamiis and grazing over the fine carvings, untouched by all the elements, but humans. "I'm so sorry Kamii."

  
  


Gojin turned around and his gazed finally faltered to stare into her eyes. Her crying eyes. They had both been there when Toshoku died in the fire. If only she had gotten help sooner. If only she had done something quicker. Gotten water, tried to stomp out what she could. Do anything.

  
  


Kamii grabbed her and pulled her in close for an embrace, she continued to cry. He had shed his tears, now he needed to be strong, for everyone. And because of what his mother had told him before she died.

  
  


"Stay strong."

  
  


He now repeated the words to his friend. Soon she stepped back and with a smile on her face whipped away her tears.

  
  


"Let's go back out there," he suggested, and she nodded happily.

  
  


Toshoku wanted to be buried outside the cave. To be its eternal guardian. To be Kamuis eternal guardian, forever. It's what she wanted. So it's what they did. She could truly guard her finding forever.

  
  


***

  
  


Elises safe guard to destroy confusion:

  
  


Senso = War

Ketto = Duel

Kekkai = Barrier

Shinken = Holly Sword

Kamui = Kamii

Yuzuriah = Gojin

Sorata = Kuta

Toshoku = Tooru

  
  


The first four are simply Japanese = English translations. The last four, their names, were something that took me a day and some time to figure out. Basically, I took their Kanji and got the most common Katakana for it. Is this making any sense? So, their names mean the same things, but are said differently.

  
  


(Well... this might be a long fic... either way, first chapter won't be up for a while. I've been wanting to write an Xfic forever... but never had an idea. I do now, which sucks because I have all these other Fics to finish. Anyhoo, I'll leave you people to ponder over this. Sooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Give me long reviews, I really need them. And I'll write long chapters *don't worry, only my Prologues are this short*. No questioning my name either, it works, really, it does. K, Sayonara)


	2. It Has Begun

Boryu = Subaru

Boryu = Subaru

Karen = Hiren

Seiichirou = ?

Arashi = Ran

Kamui = Kamii

Yuzuriah = Gojin

Sorata = Kuta

Tooru = Toshoku

The man walked through the dark forest. He was about 22, tall, short black hair. His face wrenched into that of pure distress and grief. He limped, obviously in pain, but did not care. He wore a white trench coat, covered in not only his blood, but also the blood of his sister.

Hokuto.

Boryu had let his sister die.

The matter could not go unforgiven and unpunished. Could not be forgotten. He would never forgive himself, and what of the people on Ten? Would they ever forgive a murderer? Murderer of his own flesh and blood? Of his sister.

"Hokuto…" He couldn't walk anymore, it was too far, too painful. His arms crossed over the deep flesh wound on his stomach and he collapsed to his knees. "HOKUTO!!!"

_Meaningless, worthless piece of flesh, I feel the same to you as I do that rotting piece of wood, and the dead corpse of you 'dear' sister._

_ _

Screams were heard through the woods then.

***

Kamii woke up suddenly. He could feel something, something dark. He sat up in bed and surveyed the dark room. His windows were closed, so no light filtered into the room. He quickly threw his blankets off and was out of bed, he grabbed the nearest candle and matches and soon he could see his room.

There was his bed, covers on the floor. He was standing by his bare dresser. Nothing was on his floor except his blanket and clothes from yesterday. His desk in the far corner, covered with papers and books. Most of them very old, he was translating them, because his mother… couldn't.

Suddenly he heard a banging sound mutely through the wall. It was coming from the front door of the house. Kamii lived in this house for 'gifted' teens. He and three other teens had been put here to master their magic. Hinoto, their leader, had set the whole thing up. The older magic users, Hiren and 'Seiichirou' cared for the house. Nobody knew why Hinoto had set this whole thing up, but Kamii wasn't too sure if he wanted to know.

Hiren was a tall, thin woman with wavy red hair that went down to her shoulders; her eyes were almost red as well. 'Seiichirou' had broad shoulders and short wispy brown hair. He was tall. And he always wore glasses, hiding his light blue eyes.

Kamii opened his door carefully and peered outside, he stuck his candle a little ways out so he could see through the dark wood halls. Nothing. Frowning he walked out into the wall walking carefully, silently. If not for the light, you wouldn't even notice he was there.

Hokuto…

Kamii reached the banister of the stairs and looked down. Still nothing. He heard nothing more, but he knew whatever made the sound, had made it just outside the front door. He held his breath and began to descend the stairs.

I'm so sorry Hokuto-Chan…

He set his candle down in a holder on a desk. He opened a drawer in the desk and rummaged through until he found the keys. The door was always locked in the night. Everyone was so paranoid.

I'm home now…

With a sudden rush of adrenaline, Kamii swung the door open; ready to fight off any offender who could lurk out there. What he found was not an offender though. A boy, no man, young adult, he was crumpled up and the foot of the door. As the door opened he fell into the hall, his head landing on Kamiis feet.

Blood… blood everywhere. The mans face anguish stricken, a huge gash on his stomach. So much blood… he was going to die.

Something happened to Kamii right then, he couldn't quite explain it, but the sight of blood, the thought of death drove Kamii back to a place his mind didn't want to go, back to his mother. Back even farther too…

"AHHHHHHHH!!! NOOOOO!!!" Kamii yelled, like it was he dying and not the man before him. He lost balance and fell to the ground, in an effort to not fall he hit the desk, the candle toppled over and darkness consumed him. His screams continued.

He wasn't in the hall anymore. His mother was forgotten. He stood before a man, a dead man, tall, dark, and handsome. Dead. His head cradled in his arms. Blood, there was so much blood!

"KAMII!!!" The yell entered the hall, but it didn't stop his creaming. It was Kuta, he, Gojin and Ran had heard the screams and were all huddled there. Second later Hiren and 'Seiichirou' joined them; in a flash Hirens hand was seemingly on fire, giving light.

"Boryu?" 'Seichirou' mumbled taking in the sight before him. The man was alive, but he needed medical attention now.

"Kamii-Kun!" Gojin cried in an attempt to wake up her childhood friend.

"FUMA!!! KOTORI!!!"

***

Boryu slowly came around, and slowly he opened his eyes to figure out where he was. He could see a brown ceiling… wood. He turned his head to one side and winced and he came face to a window, the shutters open and light poring in. Must have been morning. There was an empty desk as well; in front of him he could see some blankets piled up at the end of the bed.

He then turned his head to the other side and saw him. He could only vaguely remember the boy before he passed out, and there he was, Kamii, sitting by the bed. He was leaning against the wall, asleep. Boryu smiled a bit. He could remember him. When Kamii had moved into this house, him and Hokuto left…

Hokuto.

Boryu held his breath and shut his eyes tight trying to forget, trying to push away the tears he knew would come. How could he have let it happen??? Why did it happen?

"You're awake," the solemn voice filtered through his mind, he opened his eyes to see the groggy looking fifteen year old stare at him. Boryu nodded. "We were scared you'd… die… Uh…Boryu right?"

"Yes… Kamii-San. Remember me huh?" He said, he wasn't smiling, and no amusement was in his voice. If Kamii did remember a Boryu… it wasn't this one.

"What happened to you?" He asked almost too bluntly, he regretted his words the second he saw Boryus eyes wince again, from the pain of memory. _Don't ask where his sister is_, he though bitterly to himself. _Do NOT ask that_.

The door opened and Hiren walked in. She looked pleased that Boryu was awake, but her happiness washed away when she saw Kamii sitting there beside him.

"Kamii-Kun… you should be in bed…" she warned slightly, not loosing her temper. She was worried about the teen; ever since his mother died he had been distant, of course. Last night… last night nobody could explain. He was crying, screaming, reaching out to people not there. He hadn't stopped until he passed out from exhaustion, which wasn't until noon the next day.

That was almost a week ago, and they had been caring for both. Kamii had been asleep until yesterday. He couldn't remember the tantrum, and if he dreamt at all, he had no memory of that either.

"I'm feeling fine," he said shrugging off the concerned woman.

"Kamii," she persisted. He looked at her, her eyes were pleading. He didn't want to cause trouble for the woman, so he sighed and reluctantly left. "How are you feeling Boryu-Kun?"

"…Fine…" he replied. He knew Hiren quite well, 'Seiichirou', her and him grew up in this house together, under the care of Hinoto. He guessed that Hinoto had left the house now, gone to be Tens leader full time.

Ten… the village of Ten. It was one of the first villages to be made after the War. This and Chi were supposedly the first. Neither were very big though. There were thousands of villages, but all kept a small population. Mostly because people kept moving away from their villages to go farm, and then after a while people would go to the farm, more villages were made.

Hiren sat down in the chair Kamii had inhabited for the past twelve hours and grabbed Boryus hand, gently squeezing it as a form of comfort and friendship. Then she asked the question all were wondering.

"Borya-Kun… where's Hokuto-Chan?" She asked, her eyes sympathetic. Boryu looked up at her, his mouth trembling, then tears began to role down his cheeks.

"She's dead," he muttered, the tears coming faster and strong. "She's dead… because of me she's dead!" The two leaned together in an embrace, Boryu crying freely now, not as hard as Kamii had been, but hard enough.

***

_It has begun._

Hinoto said, or rather thought, to the two adults in front of her. 'Seiichirou' and Hiren had been called to her chambers when Boryu awoke. Hien, Souhi and Daisuki were waiting in the next room, the three of them already briefed in the matter.

"It…" 'Seiichirou' started to mumbled in disbelief.

"The War…" Hiren said finishing the thought. No, it was too soon. There weren't enough of the magic users!

The Second War is upon us. As prophesied, in the year 3999…

"No!" Hiren yelled out. "I refused to believe that damn prophesy!"

_It is real._ Hinoto reassured and reminded her. _I watched on as Kamui write it himself. It is my prophecy._

Hiren trembled with anger. Watched on? You're blind you stupid git! There cannot be a war! Not now, they were just children, she was practically a child herself. And Toshoku and Hokuto just died. They had needed them. They needed so much more time!

_I understand your frustration… I made Kamui write that in case I died before this War._

"We have no choice but to fight…" 'Seiichirou' mumbled absent-mindedly.

_I am sorry… but this is so._

He curtly nodded and turned to his long time friend. Hiren looked down at the floor in anger and sadness. 'Seiichirou' nodded to her and looked back to Hinoto.

"I guess we better tell the kids…"

***

"Oi! Neechan!" Kuta greeted Ran as she came down the stairs. Her long black hair was done up in a high ponytail, her brown eyes fierce as always. She was wearing a long black coat and travelling clothes underneath. She held a bag, inside were extra clothing, candles, medical kits, etc. Things one would need to go off and fight in a war. Kuta wore his usual blue jacket, prayer beads, and for some reason has holding his priest staff.

He never used the staff, but he sure as hell like it. His short black hair was cut shorter at the sides, giving him that rebellious looks. His brown eyes looked terribly happy for someone who might just die.

"Don't call me that Kuta-San," she glared daggers at the teen who backed down with a nervous smile on his face, he liked bugging Ran, but not to the point where she would lash out and kill him. Ran looked around. "Where's Kamii-Kun and Gojin-Chan?"

"Here Ran-Chan!" Gojin smiled and Inuki trotted down the hall with her. Gojin loved saying her name. It rhymed dammit! She loved that! Ran could only roll her eyes and join Kuta at the foot of the stairs and Gojin continued to giggle to herself. "I don't know where Kamii-Chan is thought…"

"I'm right here," Kamiis voice came from the stairs. Boryu, 'Seiichirou' and Hiren all came down with his as well. The seven of them all looked at one and another thoughtfully. It was the beginning of what they had been training for all their lives, the beginning of their lives.

The beginning of the end.

"Ready?" Hiren asked wearing her seductive smile.

They all nodded, Gojin and Kuta smiling and giving thumbs up. They felt like they could take on the whole world.

(Just before I wrote this I managed to lose my kanji dictionary… I think it's at my sisters' house. Anyhoo, in my haste to put this up, I'll translate Seiichirous name into something else. Hinoto, Hien and Souhi are supposed to be the same. Hokuto I don't have her name in kanji, so I couldn't change her name. Daisuki… well, there's another one. Good thing, those were the other names are all changed to my liking. Anyhoo, I hope you like, plot is evolving nicely, and so are characters. Go me go. Please review! And hope you had fun reading.)


	3. Seishirous' Attack

Boryu = Subaru

Boryu = Subaru

Karen = Hiren

Seiichirou = ?

Arashi = Ran

Kamui = Kamii

Yuzuriah = Gojin

Sorata = Kuta

Tooru = Toshoku

The seven of them walked warily through the forest. It was day, but that was no comfort. They all looked calm enough, inside they were all nervous. A war was about to commence, a war that rested on their shoulders. Toshokus life work was finally revealed as the truth to them all, and not some piece of fantasy.

Kamui had written it himself, right after killing Fuma. That bugged no one though, a part of them had always believed in that legend. They had all gone to Hinoto, she told them the legend again, and then said a ship was waiting for them, a crew at their disposal. They were becoming the Generals of the legend… but which one of them was the Kamui? Hinoto wouldn't say.

The thing that bugged them all, was why did Hinoto write it out anyway? She could see the future couldn't she? So… wouldn't she know if she would die before the Second War? The question was almost unsettling, how could she see the war but not her death? It was all so confusing.

"Oi, there she is," 'Seiichirou' smiled as they came out of the forest and onto a cliff. There they found their ship hovering ever so gracefully over the valley before. The sun was just setting on it.

Hovercrafts were something that had been around since before any of their births. People like Daisuki and 'Seiichirou's father, the wind masters before their time, made a stone. It could levity ships. It had been made for easy transportation between villages, and now it was doing just that.

This one was shaped rather like a sail boat, the architect trying to capture the image of something they had never seen, except for in picture books and read about in novels preserved from before the War. The wood was almost a yellow and the mast had the sails out, ready to depart.

Some of the crew was walking around on deck. About five of them, surely more were beneath the deck as well. They were moving crates around, trying up ropes. One man, who wore a black sweater and black slacks came up to the side of the ship and waved. He had a shaggy black beard and wore a hat covering his hair.

"OI! You must be our Generals!" He said in a happy, almost sarcastic tone. 'Seiichirou' waved back smiling and they began to advance. A girl with long blond hair came to the side and grabbed onto one of the many ropes holding them close to the land, she began to pull on it so the ship was metres away from the cliff making it easy to jump.

The seven were quickly, almost too quickly, on the deck of the ship. The girl smiled at them in awe, she must have been fifteen, an awful young age to be a sailor, but then again… Gojin and Kamii were only fifteen themselves. She wore a white tank top and black shorts, work clothes.

"Welcome aboard the 'Shinken'," she greeted extending her hand. "My name's Karri." Kuta took her hand and smiled at the girl, Ran found herself glaring at Kuta in an almost jealous manner.

"You're right on time," the man that greeted them before came over and shook 'Seiichirou's hand, deciding he was their leader. "My name's Taii and I am the captain of the 'Shinken'."

"'Shinken'…?" Kamii asked wondering about the name. "'Holy Sword'?"

"I'd call it differently," Taii said.

"Oh?"

"From my translations it means 'Real Sword'." He said with a smile, in fact, he never seemed to not be smiling.

"What an odd name for a ship…" Kuta remarked to Karri.

"Not really."

"Oi! Captain!" A young man called from across the ship. He was fairly short and terribly thin with long black hair done back in a loose ponytail. He wore long black pants and no shirt. His face looked rather worried. "We're only expecting seven right?"

"Yes…" Taii said wearily, he looked past the man, Joi, to see a man standing by the side of the cliff a few metres away from the ship wearing a black trench coat. On his shoulder rested a black raven.

"Friend?" Karri asked glaring at the man.

"Never seen him before…" Hiren said lost in a daze. That man… he could use magic. She sensed it. She looked closely, he was missing his right eye, had short brown hair. He was very broad and tall. "Who is that…?"

"Sei…" Boryu suddenly started whispering. "Seishirou…"

"Who?" Pretty much everyone asked in unison.

"Seishirou!" Boryu yelled and began to stumble back, his face full of fear. "NO! YOU'RE DEAD!"

Seishirou smiled on the cliff. Obviously he could hear him, Boryu was yelling. He almost laughed at the frantic boy. "Death, it seems," he called out in a loud voice. "Is only the beginning. Ne Subaru-Kun?"

"Subaru?" Ran asked her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Boryu yelled and took off running, but not away from Seishirou, towards him. He became frantic, yelling. The rest took after him in an attempt to stop him.

"Release the lines!" Taii yelled to Karri, she curtly nodded and knowing there was a crisis took out her knife and began cutting away at the lines, so much easier this way. The lines were thick, and it was taking a while for each one to cut, she was only half way through when Boryu jumped.

He jumped right over Joi, right out of the grips of his friends and Taii. Then he was crouching several metres before Seishirou, glaring, if only looks could kill. He slowly rose to his feet, his eyes never looking away. Seishirou never stopped smiling, a cruel evil, and seductive smile.

"You killed Hokuto," he muttered, almost a whispered.

"Oh heavens no, she killed herself!" He raised his hands at his last words, "Fighting me is a death wish!" The raven flew off and from his hands an invisible force erupted and lashed out towards Boryu, the land crushing and shifting in its wake. Boryu put his arms up to protect his face and was pushed back a meter or so from the blow.

"We have to help him!" Kamii yelled and swung himself over the banister onto the cliff.

"Kamii-Chan!" Gojin yelled and grabbed onto Inuki, the two were then by Kamiis side, running the few metres to Subaru.

Boryu quickly recovered, his hands shot out suddenly, his face looking like he was about to kill. He wanted to kill. He wanted revenge.
    
    "Shuku you dou!!! Hikuu!!!" Subaru yelled and threw out papers with pentacles drawn on them, he always kept them in his trench. The papers began to transform until they were doves, attacking Seishirou without though. Seishirou just smiled as he swung out his hands and the birds' disintegrated.
    
     
    
    "Inuki!" Gojin yelled and Inuki jumped up into air, flipping, he landed in Gojins hand, completely transformed into a sword; she smiled her most evilest grin… which wasn't that evil.
    
     
    
    "SHUKU YOU DOU!!! HIKUU!!!" Subaru yelled, this time the birds went past Seishirou.
    
     
    
    "Just where is he aiming?" Kuta asked himself, and anyone nearby. He was in awe of the fight, they all were. Who was this mysterious tall dark and handsome guy anyway?
    
     
    
    "HA!" Subaru yelled and the birds did a semi circle and landed on Seishirou. They created a pentacle around him. It began to shine brightly. Seishirou put his hands up to cover his eyes from the intense glare. Everyone did but Boryu.
    
     
    
    Finally the light faded and all eyes were on Seishirou, he still smiled, his cheek was cut though. Blood was running down his cheek. Why was he still smiling? Boryu was furious! If he could glare more he would have. Seishirou was just too strong for him… he couldn't win.
    
     
    
    Kamii looked on, he watched in horror as the blood slid down his cheek. Then he remembered, from the stonewall in the cave, the man with one eye. He was from Chi! A General of Fumas army! The sworn enemy! Anger and fear began to swell up inside him. He couldn't hold back anymore… if he did… Baryu would die.
    
     
    
    "AHHH!!!" Kamii yelled and he barged forward, past the shocked Boryu and Gojin, up to the still smiling Seishirou and he put his hands out. Arms straight, his fingers intertwined, and a light began to appear on the tips. Growing in size, light, and power.
    
     
    
    "You…" Seishirou mumbled is disbelief, his words only heard to himself and Kamii began to scream louder, "are Kamui…"
    
     
    
    "HA!!!" Kamui yelled and the light shot out towards Seishirou. The light began to fade away and left only sakura leaves in the wind.
    
     
    
    "DAMN!" Boryu yelled at the top of his lungs.
    
     
    
    "What?" Gojin asked confused. "We got him."
    
     
    
    "NO! We didn't! It's just like last time."
    
     
    
    Karri looked on at the fight in a daze, she had long since given up on cutting the lines, but at Boryus outburst she realized she should get back to it. Everyone looked on momentarily, and then they saw it. The sakuras blew around until forming behind Gojin, almost in the blink of an eye.
    
     
    
    Gojin quickly turned around and lashed out with her sword. Seishirou caught it and held the blade firmly in his grasp as he smiled down and the screaming girl.
    
     
    
    "Hello there…" he said, but Gojin ignored him, trying to free her blade. "So young... pity." Seishirou threw not only her blade to the side, but her as well. The side just so happened to be the cliff.
    
     
    
    "GOJIN!" Kamii yelled reaching over the side.
    
     
    
    "Shuku…" Boryu began again as Seishirou started walking towards him.
    
     
    
    "This is pointless Subaru-Kun."
    
     
    
    "…you…"
    
     
    
    "INUKI!!!" Gojin yelled and her sword soon became a dog yet again. She grabbed onto his collar and he began to fly upwards. They went by the cliff and Gojin grabbed Kamiis hand lifting the three back onto the boat.
    
     
    
    "…dou…"
    
     
    
    "I thought I lost you there for a second," Hiren yelled embracing the young girl.
    
     
    
    "Boryu! We have to go!" Kamii yelled from by the ledge.
    
     
    
    "…Hikuu!"
    
     
    
    Another outburst of dove emerged going to attack Seishirou. Kamii didn't think, he just acted, jumping over the side of the ship yet again, just as the last line was cut. He grabbed Boryus wrist and dragged him towards the cliffs edge. He pushed him and Boryu grabbed onto the side of the ship where Ran and Kuta were quick to pull him up.
    
     
    
    "Kamii-Chan!" Gojin yelled, urging her friend to jump. Kamii did so, just gripping on to the side, the ship was off then, with him still hanging there, Seishirou looking after them, smiling, always smiling.
    
     
    
    "Goodbye Subaru-Kun… Kamui…" sakura flowed on the cliff and then were gone.
    
     
    
    "Everyone ok?" 'Seiichirou' asked as Kuta grabbed a hold of Kamii pulling him up.
    
     
    
    "Who was that guy!?!" Kuta asked in total disbelief, and a little amusement, he had never seen anything like that before! Hell, he had never seen any actually combat before!
    
     
    
    "The name he gave me is Seishirou… it's not his real name though," Boryu explain, panting, near exhaustion as he lay on the ship deck.
    
     
    
    "Why'd he keep calling you 'Subaru'?" Ran asked looking off towards the quickly diminishing cliff.
    
     
    
    "I have no clue… But he… it was him…" Boryu said looking towards Hiren for support. She nodded, understanding. Seiichirou realized what he meant too. They all knew about his sister dying, and that was the man who did it.
    
     
    
    Boryu closed his eyes. He needed sleep. He wanted rest. But how could he sleep when he had failed? He was so close… why the hell did Kamii have to push him.
    
     
    
    "Kamii!" Boryu yelled in realization sitting back up. He looked around; he wasn't on the deck anymore, he was below she ship. He must have fallen asleep. He felt someone holding his arm, Kamii. "Kamii! It's you! It's you!" He began ranting almost like a small child.
    
     
    
    "What am I?" Kamii asked in pure confusion.
    
     
    
    "You're…" his words were almost in disbelief. "Kamui." Kamiis eyes went wide. "He called you Kamui. You're the one…" he wanted to say so much more, but exhaustion prevented him, and suddenly he was asleep again leaving Kamii looking at him in fear and confusion.
    
     
    
    "I am… Kamui…?"
    
     
    
    (Yes, Seishirou is supposed to be named Seishirou. Well, the stories going along great… I really could use that kanji dictionary, but I'm sure I'll manage. I know exactly what's gonna happen in this story! It's gonna be a lot like the manga and movie, but terribly different at the same time. Major events are the same… but that's about it. Scenery's changed, characters are a bit different, I've added tons of characters *you guys just met the tip of the ice burg*. By the by, on pronunciations, 'Karri' is like saying 'Carrie' *you happy now? Two of my stories! Two!* and 'Joi' *although it looks like 'joy'* is pronounced 'Joey'. Ok, my basements is really cold and I think my fingers are frozen, typing is getting harder and harder… Night! Please review! *Makes me write faster*)


End file.
